


Of Tattoos And Soulmates

by SoranoGabriel24



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoranoGabriel24/pseuds/SoranoGabriel24
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you appear on your skin at 15. GaLe Soulmate Tattoo AU. Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Of Tattoos And Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for GaLe Day 2020! Enjoy!

7 year old Levy McGarden was a curious kid, and naturally, a curious kid would end up in the restricted section of the library at 3 am (Way past her bedtime....)

Droy shuffled his feet nervously, "Lev, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Of course I'm sure! And the real restricted section is over there!" The bluenette pointed over her shoulder to a suspicious looking shelf, "Uncle Macao and Wakaba always borrow books from there and Porly-san yells at them!"

"Then why did she tell you not to come here?" Jet sassed. (Boys were mean, why couldn't they just encourage her thirst for literary enrichment?!)

Levy puffed her cheeks in irritation. "That's what we're here to find out, Jet! Now hold tight or I'll fall!" She caught hold of the nearest book (It was heavy and old, hence the best kind!) and jumped off the ladder making the boys squeak. (Ugh, Boys....) 

"What's it about? Oh! Oh!" Both Jet and Levy gave Droy a look, which made him lower his tone to a whisper, "Do you think it's Gramp's secret bean soup recipe?"

"Well, maybe?" Levy sighed. (She didn't have the heart to tell him that Gramps used plain canned soup for his 'Ultra Secret Super Bean Delight'. After all, Natsu was eating all his beans now...)

She blew off the dust on the leather binding. Carefully opening it, Jet held the torchlight as she read the title out loud, "Soulmates ."

..........

15 year old Levy read enough books on romance and witty tall men (Everyone was taller than her now...) with gentle smiles and twinkling eyes to finally have conjured up an exact image of what she wanted her own soulmate to look like.

She had her fingers crossed her tattoo would be a sweet soliloquy from a famous play, or maybe something simple and shy like a "Hi!" or maybe a "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met..."

As for his persona however, he'd have chestnut brown hair that he combed through, a passion for books, a vivid vocabulary, a soft look reserved just for her, would be 5'2" (just tall enough for her to rest her head against the crook of his neck) and have oceans for eyes-

Gramps sweatdropped as he read her list. "That seems a little oddly specific, Levy. Are you sure you didn't meet him yet?"

Levy frantically shook her head. "I still haven't got my tattoo, Gramps! But I bet he looks just like this!"

"Two hundred jewels says you're wrong!" Cana slurred. (Levy had absolutely no idea how she always found every place Gramps hid the drinks in. At 17, Cana was quite the force to be reckoned with...)

"Why we gotta write about what we want in our mates?" Natsu groaned, doodling what Levy wryly registered as the outline of a dragon..... Classic Natsu.....

Erza was surprisingly silent, keeping to herself for most of the project, while Gray had quit it altogether and chose to brawl with Elfman instead.

Jet and Droy, flustered, had both written Levy as their soulmate. (She was honoured, really, but she'd grown up with them. If she like-liked them, wouldn't she know by now?)

"Because, Natsu, your soulmate does not have to be your life partner." Erza now had her attention on Gramps. Levy leaned towards the discussion too. "Not everyone finds what they are looking for in their soulmate. Not everyone truly knows what they even want until they find it. And you are not obliged to fall in love with your soulmate. Love is accepting someone's flaws and your own and learning to live in harmony and for the future."

"Well said, Master!" Erza nodded reverently. Levy sighed, already lost in her thoughts. In two days, her tattoo would appear, the first words her soulmate would say to her, the only way she'd ever find him.

Mira refused to show anyone her tattoo, which was weird, was it something horrible? Erza, ever the knight in shining armour, offered to slay whosoever dared hurt the She-devil ("Intentional or otherwise!") and Levy had a few spells in handy for the occasion too, but Mira was a tough nut to crack.

Cana's had been surprisingly short and mundane. "Another!" It had said. The card mage simply laughed when it appeared, grabbed her water bottle (probably spiked) and promptly passed out 15 minutes later. 

Oh, she just couldn't wait!

...........

"What the everloving God Serena?!"

"What'd you get Levy?" Erza chose to ignore her swearing (Thank Mavis!) in favour of leaning for a closer look at the cursive script.

"The shrimp is mine."

The shrimp is mine.

The shrimp-

The shrimp-

The SHRIMP?! OF ALL THE THINGS HER SOULMATE COULD SAY, HE CHOSE THE SHRIMP IS MINE?!

She waited for this her whole goddamn life and this is what she got?! The Gods were laughing at her, she bet. Ughhhh.....

"Maybe he just really likes seafood?" Cana snickered. "I can picture it. Your hands brushed as you reached for the last piece. Your heat skipped a beat. You knew in your heart-"

"Shut it." Levy muttered, embarrassed that she made such a big fuss over nothing. 

Lisanna squealed, "Oh I know how we can make you forget this! How about we prank the boys again? Your last prank with the food-colouring was really off-the-wall, Levy!"

Well, Gray covered head to toe in feathers and pink glitter did sound promising.....

...........

19 year old Levy had just about had enough of soulmates.

Natsu- of all the people, NATSU (No offense to Lu-chan, she was soo happy for her!) had confessed his crush on Lucy. And their first meet was something out of a fairy tale too, Natsu being the Prince (or dragon) that brought back the Princess to his castle only to live happily ever after...

"If only my Prince was good with directions..." She grumbled to herself. 

"Levy, are you sure you want to do this? Remember what Gramps said? You have to let fate do it's thing...." Jet worriedly remarked.

"I am letting fate do it's 'thing'! I'm only quickening the process." Levy grinned at her teammates.

"This is the seventh sea-food buffet we've been to in 3 days! And we didn't even get to eat any!" Droy complained. Levy sweatdropped.

"Just 32 more and we're done for the month," she reopened her life-sized bullet map to recheck. Can't be too sure. 

"Look what we have here!" She stiffened and turned to face the gruff voice.

3 men dressed in varying black and grey attire looked at them like they were meat and nothing more. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she gauged the area for exits but found none in sight.  
Team Shadowgear couldn't take them on by themselves! She was already tired and she bet Jet and Droy were too! Maybe if she made a big enough distraction, both of them could-

"Oi, you get the fledglings!" a final voice barked out, and Levy felt her blood run cold at the red eyes that stared back at her, "The shrimp is mine."

The next few minutes were a blur. She couldn't find herself to talk, no matter how much her brain screamed at her to say something, anything to save herself from the situation. Maybe he'd recognise her and tell them to leave his soulmate alone. Something, do anything! 

As black spots took over her vision, she finally muttered, through the intense pain she felt in every fibre of her being, "Don't....Jet, Droy, please..."  
...........


End file.
